1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device that includes a first housing, a second housing, and hinge parts for connecting the first housing and the second housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an electronic device having a second housing that can be rotated relative to a first housing. Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-067397, for example, discloses a personal computer (electronic device) that has a bottom cabinet (first housing), a top panel (second housing), and hinge parts for connecting the bottom cabinet and the top panel, and the top panel can be rotated 360 degrees relative to the bottom cabinet. An angle formed by the bottom cabinet (first housing) and the top panel (second housing) is changed in a range of substantially 0 degrees to 360 degrees, thereby enabling this personal computer to have a laptop computer configuration (PC configuration) or a tablet configuration.